


Karma for Kara Danvers

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Consequences, Other, post 3x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: ara faces the consequences for her actions at the gala. Post 3x12.





	Karma for Kara Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I've honestly been enjoying a lot of this season so far. The plot has been engaging, the male characters have been utilized a lot better, romance hasn't been consuming the show like last year, and most importantly, the writers aren't trying to push a feminist agenda on us every ten seconds. But that changed on last night's episode. From the exchange with Edge that Lena and James had at the coffee shop and Kara's altercation with the guard at the gala, am more than a little afraid Supergirl is going back to its roots. But the exchange that Kara had with the guard really bothers me.   
> So, this is not a story, this is just me venting my feelings here.

Catco  
Morning

Kara was at her desk, doing work when she heard whispers and the accelerated heartrate of her fellow reporters. Looking up, she saw two police officers walking over to her desk and by the looks on there faces, it was not good news. Kara stood up as they reached her desk, her mind racing? Was it Alex? Winn? Eliza?

"Kara Danvers?" One of them asked coolly.

"Yes." Kara said and, to her shock, the other one pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"You are under arrest for trespassing and the assault of Sam Grayson, the security guard you attacked last week at Morgan Edge's gala," the first officer said and Kara numbly registered the cuffs being out around her hands and the shocked whispers of her collogues, "you have the right to remain silent. You have the right to attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you. Anything you say can and will be used against you ion a court of law."

Kara didn't even register anything else as she was led out of the room, not James coming out and demanding to know what was happening or Lena shouting at them to stop, all she knew what she was in trouble. A voice in her head that sounded suspiciously like Clark told her 'This is why you don't use your powers on the innocent.'

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so what bothers me about Kara's exchange with the guard? Several things. 
> 
> First, Kara could have easily just let herself be escorted out, changed into uniform, and snuck in as Supergirl. There was really no reason to attack the guard.
> 
> Second, for no reason, Kara hit him so hard that he was knocked out cold and could possibly be greatly injured since Kara could easily have injured him more than she knew. And the guy was just doing his freaking job! Seriously, what the hell Kara? I doubt Clark would approve of that! 
> 
> Third, the line 'don't touch women.' So, let me see if I understand what the writers are trying to tell us: it is not at all acceptable for a man to touch a woman, at all. But yet, it is okay for a woman to attack a man to the point he is unconscious and possible greatly injured? Is that the message they are sending? Well, that's pretty messed up logic.


End file.
